


o que domina o batidão

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, age gap
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Aburame Shino tinha uma vida excelente. Ele era um jovem pesquisador que trabalhava para a Universidade de Tokyo, conseguindo o emprego dos sonhos na área da Entomologia. Recebia um bom salario e os resultados de suas pesquisas alcançavam reconhecimento ao redor do mundo.Parecia a vida dos sonhos.Mas só parecia.





	1. Chapter 1

Aburame Shino tinha uma vida excelente. Ele era um jovem pesquisador que trabalhava para a Universidade de Tokyo, conseguindo o emprego dos sonhos na área da Entomologia. Recebia um bom salario e os resultados de suas pesquisas alcançavam reconhecimento ao redor do mundo.

Morava em um ótimo prédio em Ginza, no apartamento que seu pai lhe deu ao se aposentar e se mudar para o litoral do país.

Shino era um homem de hábitos regulares.

Acordava sempre no mesmo horário, sem precisar de despertador. Geralmente fazia o café da manhã mais prático e saudável possível. Então se alimentava acompanhando as notícias matutinas pelo tablet, às vezes tinha tempo para resolver uma ou duas palavras cruzadas. Então pegava suas coisas e ia pra faculdade.

Saia de casa com tempo suficiente para pegar dois horários antes do pico da manhã, para aproveitar os vagões vazios e transitáveis. Acabava por chegar muito cedo ao laboratório, mas era dedicado ao trabalho. Beirava o vício, por isso não se importava.

Era sempre o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair. Apesar de jovem, era o professor responsável por conduzir os experimentos e chefiar a equipe de dez doutores-pesquisadores.

Em via de regra almoçava em um restaurante próximo ao campus.

Voltava pra casa dois horários depois do rush, porque o metrô lotado o agoniava.

O dia terminava na calma do lar, com Shino relaxando após um banho e um modesto jantar.

Era nesse momento que lia um livro ou ouvia música clássica debruçado na sacada do apartamento e assim terminava mais um dia.

Parecia a vida dos sonhos.

Mas só parecia.

Como qualquer pessoa normal, Shino tinha que superar obstáculos e vencer desafios em seu dia-a-dia. No trabalho enfrentava resistência pelos pesquisadores mais velhos, relutantes em seguir as orientações de alguém mais jovem. De vez em quando sabotavam suas experiências e isso atrasava toda a pesquisa. Eram boicotes inofensivos, apesar de tudo. Mas não deixavam de ser irritantes.

Em casa, Shino teve problema com mais de um vizinho. Isso o incomodava mais do que tudo, porque seu lar deveria ser seu refúgio e respeitado, tanto quanto ele respeitava o lar alheio.

No prédio em que morava, cada andar era dividido em dois apartamentos de bom tamanho.

Shino cresceu ali, vivendo com o pai e dividindo espaço com um gentil casal de idosos.

Com o passar do tempo, o casal veio a falecer e os herdeiros alugavam o apartamento. Graças a isso, de tempos em tempos, alguém problemático morava por ali.

Alguns inesquecíveis.

Houve uma família, pela época da adolescência de Shino, que quase o levou à loucura. O casal tinha seis filhos. Quatro pestinhas, ou melhor, quatro meninos e duas meninas. Os pais trabalhavam o dia todo, quem cuidava das crianças era o irmão mais velho. Ou seja, era bagunça o dia todo. O hall comunitário ficava cheio de brinquedos, bugigangas, roupas, doces… ir para o apartamento era como andar sobre campo minado. Não poucas vezes os pequeninos iam pra casa dos Aburame quando a fome apertava, porque não sabiam cozinhar direito. Shibi os alimentava e a bagunça chegava ao apartamento por tabela.

Era barulhento e cansativo, as crianças enérgicas tinham pouca educação e paciência, apesar da boa vontade de Shibi em acolhê-los.

Foi um alívio quando a firma transferiu o pai dos garotos e a família toda se mudou. O silêncio reinou e Shino valorizou muito mais a paz (ainda que no fundo sentisse um pouquinho de falta das crianças, mas só um tiquinho).

Quando cursava a faculdade, teve a vizinha gaijin, uma norte-americana nascida na Califórnia, que achava que o mundo era uma grande praia. A mulher desfilava para cima e para baixo com roupas curtíssimas, sem qualquer pudor. Grandes decotes exibiam os seios fartos que pareciam sempre a um centímetro de saltar para fora da blusa. Não perdia uma chance de dar em cima de Shino, nem de pedir açúcar quando sabia que o rapaz estava sozinho.

Por essa época ele já sabia dos próprios gostos e da preferência sexual, os avanços nunca deram em nada e a vizinha se mudou sem conseguir o que tanto queria.

Um dos piores períodos foi quando um grupo universitário resolveu alugar o apartamento e fazer uma republica onde moravam cinco ou seis garotos. Shino começara o mestrado e aceitara a vaga de pesquisador júnior na Todou.

Esse grupo de jovens não respeitava nada, não contribuía para a paz no prédio. Viviam entrando e saindo, batendo portas, nunca colocavam o lixo certo no dia certo, roubavam jornais dos outros moradores, mexiam com as mulheres e provocavam os homens. Foi um curto período de tempo, pois as reclamações fizeram o síndico entrar em contato com os donos do apartamento e eles encerraram o contrato de aluguel antecipadamente.

Vários e vários vizinhos passaram por ali. A maioria era simplesmente desconhecidos de quem Shino mal se lembrava, e a esses marcava como “épocas de paz”.

“Épocas de paz” que nunca duravam muito, infelizmente.

Há cerca de um mês o apartamento foi alugado para um novo inquilino. Era um rapaz em idade universitária, com quem Shino teve pouco contato.

No passar dos dias, percebeu que ele colocava o lixo certo nos dias certos, parecia morar sozinho e tinha horários corridos, pois saía depois de Shino, mas também voltava depois.

A partir de sua mudança, o andar passou a cheirar queimado com uma frequência impressionante, prova cabal de que o rapaz era terrível na cozinha. Shino pensou em oferecer comida em algumas ocasiões, todavia era um gesto ousado para alguém de índole discreta.

A falta de rotina incomodava Shino. Não que ele ficasse vigiando o vizinho, claro! Era apenas inevitável que acabasse descobrindo pontos do dia-a-dia de alguém que dividia o mesmo andar!

E nem mesmo esse incomodo era suficiente para irritar Shino, que sabia-se meio obcecado com rituais. Afinal, não tinha nada a ver com a vida do rapaz.

O verdadeiro incômodo mesmo, era o fato de seu novo vizinho adorar ouvir música alta. E só canções agitadas da moda, de letras duvidosas.

A primeira vez que aconteceu, era noite de sexta-feira. Shino sentou-se no sofá, com seu confortável pijama de flanela e o roupão preto felpudo; com uma xícara de chá e a biografia de Anne Frank que estava relendo. Logo conectou o celular na caixinha de som, permitindo que Chopin dominasse o ambiente e pôs-se a degustar a merecida paz quando de repente…

_Piririn, piririn, piririn  
Alguém ligou pra mim  
Piririn, piririn, piririn  
Alguém ligou pra mim_

Num volume de tremer as paredes.

Shino levou um susto tão grande que cuspiu o chá de volta na xícara.

Ficou alguns segundos atordoado com a altura da música, até demais para prestar atenção na letra da canção que nunca tinha ouvido antes na vida. O pobre Chopin soterrado e emudecido pelo peso do funk escandaloso.

_To ficando atoladinha  
To ficando atoladinha  
To ficando atoladinha  
calma,calma foguentinha_

Nesse ponto recuperou a capacidade de ação e resolveu tomar providências. Saiu do apartamento e foi bater na porta da frente. Mas perdeu bons segundos batendo. O som estava alto demais para que o vizinho o ouvisse!

E, enquanto a tal cantora atolava na areia da praia, Shino desistiu. Voltou para casa e terminou a noite dormindo pouco, porque o vizinho só foi desligar o som perto das duas da manhã!

Decidiu que falaria com ele dentro de algumas horas, aquele absurdo não podia se repetir!

—--

No sábado cedinho, antes mesmo de tomar café da manhã, Shino saiu do apartamento, atravessou o hall e bateu na porta da frente.

Daquela vez não desistiu enquanto não foi atendido, vários minutos depois.

Seu vizinho veio abrir a porta bocejando. Os olhos sonolentos traiam o mau-humor, pouco ameaçador graças ao cabelo bagunçado e o rosto com marcas do travesseiro. Vinha sem camisa, metido em uma samba-canção com estampa de chihuahuas.

— Bom dia — resmungou.

— Bom dia — Shino sentiu-se um tanto indignado pela falta de respeito. Só porque seu vizinho tinha um bom peitoral não significava que podia sair exibindo por aí, desfilando em trajes indecentes — Vim pedir que seja mais consciencioso e não escute o som tão alto. Incomoda.

— Ee? “Conscis” o quê? — o vizinho cruzou os braços e apoiou-se no batente da porta.

— Você ouviu música alto demais ontem a noite. Mal consegui dormir.

— Que caralho. Ontem foi sexta, você é o que? Um monge?

— Não. Sou um trabalhador que aprecia terminar bem o dia aproveitando o silêncio.

— Tá certo. Quer silêncio muda pro Himalaia. O bonitão aqui rala a semana inteira pra poder ouvir música e relaxar na sexta-feira.

Shino ficou abismado com a arrogância do garoto.

— Estou pedindo educadamente. Na próxima vez reclamarei pro síndico.

— Pode reclamar — o vizinho riu — Não tem nenhuma cláusula proibindo som alto no contrato. Por isso escolhi morar aqui — deu de ombros. Aprendeu como era importante sempre ler as letras pequenas antes de assinar qualquer coisa!

— Garoto…

— Meu nome é Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. E não “garoto”.

— Muito bem, Inuzuka -kun…

— Pode me chamar de Kiba — sorriu.

Shino notou os caninos proeminentes, característica que trouxe certo ar selvagem ao rosto de Kiba.

— Muito bem, Kiba.

— E qual o nome do senhor?

A pergunta irritou Shino.

— Meu nome é Shino. Não me chame de senhor, não sou tão velho assim.

— Okay, não quis ofender — o rapaz continuou sorrindo. Fato que desarmou a raiva de Shino.

— Tenha só um pouco de compreensão, tudo bem? — apelou para algum resquício de bom senso que seu vizinho pudesse ter — É difícil dormir com o som tão alto.

Kiba coçou a nuca, um tanto sem jeito.

— Tudo bem. Vou baixar o volume na próxima vez.

— Obrigado.

— Que nada! Vizinhos tem que se dar bem, não é? A gente nunca sabe quando vai precisar de uma xícara de açúcar…

Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas, satisfeito que chegaram a um meio termo agradável.

Voltou para seu lar, onde pode tomar o café da manhã e passar o resto do final de semana em uma paz de fazer inveja a qualquer ermitão, revisando arquivos sempre acompanhado de chá quentinho e de música clássica ecoando baixinha no ambiente.

E a semana transcreveu em igual harmonia. A rotina confortante e familiar voltou, relaxando Shino que odiava lidar com situações que desafiassem seu dia-a-dia cotidiano.

Acreditou mesmo que o vizinho foi ponderado e compreensivo. Um excelente desfecho para a relação que podia se tornar conturbada.

Até que a sexta-feira chegou. E junto com ela, a falta de noção de Inuzuka Kiba.

Aburame tomou o banho refrescante, pois junho se mostrou um mês abafado. Colocou o pijama confortável e acomodou-se no sofá. Para aquela noite escolheu Chopin como trilha sonora antes de pegar o tablet e resolver algumas palavras cruzadas.

Os planos seguiam muito agradavelmente quando o som explodiu alto.

 

_Pra dançar creu tem que ter disposição  
Pra dançar creu tem que ter habilidade  
Pois essa dança ela não é mole não  
Eu venho te lembrar são cinco velocidade_

 

Não chegou a ponto de tremer as paredes, mas ainda assim era ensurdecedor.

Shino perdeu alguns minutos paralisado, sentindo-se ultrajado com a falta de consideração que seu vizinho demonstrou. Além disso, ele foi extremamente maldoso. Porque prometeu abaixar o som e realmente o fez. Mas não a ponto de respeitar a privacidade dos outros moradores.

A inércia durou apenas o tempo de a canção chegar no refrão.

 

_Creeuu creeuu creeuu creeuu creeuu creeuu, continua  
fácil né, de novo creeuu creeuu creeuu creuu creeuu  
Creeuu_

 

Creu, fosse lá o que a palavra significasse, ressoando na noite de sexta-feira, levou-lhe o espírito até aquele ponto sinistro que separa pessoas de bem de assassinos frios e cruéis. Sentiu-se, inclusive, capaz de compreender quem perde a razão e tira a vida de outrem num ímpeto de raiva.

Mas ele, obviamente, era Aburame Shino. E não agia de forma impetuosa ou bárbara. Esperaria o dia seguinte para ter uma conversa civilizada com seu vizinho. Seria bem mais claro com a criatura, deixando óbvio que ele precisava diminuir o som muito mais do que aquilo.

A noite de sexta-feira estava arruinada.


	2. Chapter 2

No sábado de manhã, pela segunda vez, Aburame Shino foi bater na porta do vizinho, antes mesmo de preparar o café da manhã. Precisou bater um bom tempo e esperar longos minutos antes que o garoto viesse atender.

E lá estava Inuzuka Kiba de cueca samba-canção, dessa vez com estampas de girassóis. Girassóis. Shino nunca tinha visto cuecas com aquela estampa. Mas não era nenhum expert, pois só usava boxers pretas ou cinza escuro.

— Bom dia — Kiba bocejou longamente, esfregando os olhos inchados de tanto dormir — Ah, ganhei a aposta.

— Aposta? — Shino não entendeu.

— Nada! Besteira minha — tratou de cortar o assunto. Falou sem pensar. Tinha feito uma aposta com o melhor amigo, quando contou-lhe o caso e revelou sobre o vizinho que veio reclamar sábado de manhã com óculos escuro! E ali estava ele de novo… com óculos escuro e tudo o mais. Uma figura bem exótica.

— Você prometeu baixar o som — Shino acusou. Se aquele moleque estava usando seu sossego em algum tipo de aposta ou joguinho, ele realmente perderia a paciência!

— Mas eu baixei! — Kiba soou surpreso — Deixei quase pela metade da potência!

— Metade? Pois precisa baixar mais. Não consegui ouvir nem meus pensamentos...

— Então pensa mais alto, ué — o vizinho deu a sugestão como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Shino perdeu alguns segundos tentando entender se estava sendo zombado ou se seu vizinho sofria de falta de noção crônica. Não precisou pensar muito para concluir que era a segunda opção. Suspirou.

— Não dá pra pensar mais alto do que a sua música. E que raios significa “creu”?

Kiba riu.

— Isso porque você nem me viu dançar o creu — se gabou — Dai que você não ia dormir mesmo!

O outro ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aquele cara só podia estar brincando.

— Por favor. Apenas abaixe o volume das suas músicas. É desagradável ter que ouvir um estilo musical que não aprecio.

— Caralho, Shino! Quem não gosta de funk?! — Kiba perguntou inconformado.

Shino só apontou para o próprio rosto, uma expressão muito séria dominando a parte que o óculos não escondia.

— Tudo bem — o garoto fez o sinal de vitória com os dedos — Vou ver o que posso fazer. Paz?

Sem alternativa, Shino concordou.

— Paz — colocou tudo em pratos limpos. Ficou satisfeito por chegarem a bom termo.

Pois a satisfação sumiu por completo e foi substituída pela sensação de ser feito de trouxa quando a terceira sexta-feira veio e as músicas exóticas continuaram exatamente na mesma altura insuportável.

Seu vizinho estava fazendo um jogo no qual não tinha paciência ou vontade alguma de participar.

Depois de uma sequencia irritante de noites insones, com músicas tenebrosas sobre alguém que ia sentar em determinado lugar e quicar, sobre rabas e rabiolas e tiros… ele desistiu de tentar resolver amistosamente e foi procurar o síndico do prédio.

Para azar de Shino, o homem explicou que não existia mesmo nenhuma cláusula restritiva de volume no contrato de aluguel, haja vista os donos do prédio sempre acreditaram no bom senso e empatia do povo japonês. Ele explicou que, por outro lado, Shino podia organizar um abaixo assinado com os outros moradores que se sentissem incomodados. Também havia a opção de procurar um advogado e verificar os meios legais para resolver o problema. Ele, na posição de síndico, estava com as mãos amarradas. Porém, o senhor foi extremamente enfático ao afirmar que envolver processos legais nunca era a melhor opção e que um homem da posição de Shino devia ser paciente e mostrar com exemplo a forma menos problemática de resolver problemas com vizinhos.

Shino sentiu-se péssimo porque o homem lhe jogava o abacaxi nas mãos. Era óbvio que o sindico deveria reunir a tal lista de assinaturas. Pelo jeito, queria fazer papel de bonzinho. Ele morava no primeiro andar, o som não chegava lá tão alto. Além disso, havia um tom indulgente na voz do homem... quase como se ele estivesse do lado do universitário! Que afronta!

Era a primeira vez que Shino se via envolvido em um conflito assim desagradável. A possibilidade de ter que recorrer às autoridades para resolver aquilo o agoniou.

Acabou decidindo que sacrificar uma única noite por semana não algo impossível. Seu vizinho só passava dos limites na sexta-feira. Ora, qualquer adulto podia passar por uma madrugada insone. E ele tinha sábado para se recuperar. Mostraria com exemplos como um “homem da sua posição” resolvia o conflito.

Ao invés de intensificar a briga, Shino decidiu pela política do síndico: manter a paz a qualquer custo.

E o mês de junho acabou de um jeito bem amargo para Shino, as sextas-feiras estavam arruinadas por músicas de gosto duvidoso e letras indecentes. Mas tudo bem. Que homem nunca precisou abrir mão de certa paz, pagando o preço por viver em sociedade? Não seria o primeiro nem o último a sobreviver a tal guerra. Já teve vizinhos ruins antes. Eles nunca duravam muito tempo.

Perder a sexta-feira era um preço pequeno que estava disposto a pagar.

Exceto, claro, que Inuzuka Kiba resolveu fazer bailes também na noite de sábado. Aí não teve paciência ou boa vontade que resistisse.

Muito menos com a letra da canção que vibrava as paredes.

_Hoje vai chamar no probleminha, vai  
Hoje a gata vai perder a linha, vai  
Hoje vai curtir com as amiguinhas, vai  
Vai rebolar em frente o paredão _

_Mexe a raba  
Mexe a rabiola  
Mexe a raba  
Mexe a rabiola  
Rebola gostoso até o chão_

Um baile.

No sentido denotativo da palavra.

Sem o uso de figuras de linguagem que sugerissem algum tipo de exagero.

A porta do apartamento do vizinho estava aberta, o que ajudava o som alto a se propagar ainda mais. E havia um tráfego de pessoas que não deveria existir por ali, desconhecidos parados no hall, entrando e saindo da casa de Inuzuka Kiba. Todos aparentando ter a mesma faixa etária do garoto.

Shino perdeu alguns segundos estarrecido a admirar a cena, em dúvida se era algum tipo de sonho -ou pesadelo- muito vívido.

Vívido demais.

Pois o tremor das paredes deu-lhe a certeza de que estava bem acordado. E, se não fosse o caso de um terremoto acima dos cinco pontos na escala, era um indicativo de que a música no apartamento alheio estava muito mais alta do que deveria estar.

Vencendo o momento de puro embotamento, Shino dirigiu-se ao apartamento e entrou sem pedir licença. Notou que realmente era uma festa, com os jovens bebendo em abundância, uns três ou quatro dançando no espaço liberado ao empurrar os sofás. Petiscos circulavam em bandejas com visual apetitoso.

Uma festa…

Buscou o vizinho com os olhos, mas não localizou o rapaz em lugar algum.

Em seguida notou o aparelho de som acomodado em uma estante colocada na parede em frente à entrada.

E foi direto para lá, cortando os desconhecidos que nem se incomodaram com sua presença. Alcançou o aparelho em poucas passadas e diminuiu o som sem hesitar um segundo.

Tão logo o volume da canção atingiu o aceitável, os garotos começaram a reclamar.

— Oe! Por que fez isso?

— Cadê a musica?

— Eu que tinha pedido essa!!

Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto e olhou ao redor, sem um pingo de remorso.

— A festa acabou — a frase não foi nem um pouco engraçada, mesmo dita por alguém de óculos escuro e roupão felpudo preto. Pois a imagem seria hilária em qualquer outra pessoa do mundo, mas naquele homem sombrio, quase esquisito, teve qualquer efeito contrário ao humor.

— Mas… a gente acabou de chegar — uma garota reclamou.

— Esperei muito por isso! — o rapaz ao lado dela parecia bem contrariado.

O próximo ato de Shino foi tirar o telefone do gancho, grato pelo aparelho estar na estante ao seu alcance, e discar três números rapidamente.

— Polícia? — perguntou sabendo-se alvo de todos os olhares — Quero denunciar uma festa com som alto, bebidas e menores de idade…

A frase coringa teve o efeito tão eficiente quanto espirrar inseticida em reunião de baratas. A debandada foi geral.

Kiba, que veio da porta de ligação à cozinha querendo saber o que aconteceu com o som, deixou o queixo cair. Tinha acabado de escutar as palavras de Shino. Segurava uma bandeja com mini sanduíches de atum, maionese e berinjela.

— Você acabou com a minha festa! — exclamou ao ver o último convidado sumir fugido pela porta aberta — E chamou a polícia! Que porra!

— Você acabou com a minha noite de sábado — Shino explicou ao se convencer de que era seguro e não havia o risco de nenhum convidado voltar atrás de farra — Devolvi o favor, apenas. E não chamei a polícia de verdade, liguei pra central do tempo.

— Ah — Kiba sentou-se no sofá, olhando o que sobrou de sua festa.

— Você precisa ter um pouco mais de respeito pelos seus vizinhos. Essas músicas são horríveis… as letras são medonhas.

Pararam um segundo para ouvir o que tocava, agora num volume baixo.

_Essas malandra, assanhadinha  
Que só quer vrau  
Só quer vrau  
Só quer vrau  
Vrau, vrau _

_Então vem sentando aqui  
Senta aqui  
Senta aqui  
Vai, vai, vai_

Apesar dos pesares, Kiba não se deu por perdido.

— Gosto musical é tipo cu. Cada um tem o seu. Só porque você acha horrível não quer dizer que seja. As letras representam culturas.

Mal terminou de falar e outra canção emendou em sequencia, com um timming de fazer inveja a qualquer editor de trilha sonora.

_Ô tu tá tão, tão  
Linda com esse rabetão  
Tô xonadão, dão, dão  
Nesse bundão_

— Claro. E a cultura que você está ouvindo tem qualidade questionável.

— Porra cara, em cultura não se mede subjetividade.

_Vai rabetão, tão  
No chão  
Vai rabetão, tão  
No chão_

— Se você diz — Shino não insistiu na discussão.

— Isso é funk. Foi meu amigo Naruto que me apresentou — não revelou que aquele era o único amigo que tinha. Então aprender coisas novas com ele dava a impressão de diminuir a solidão.

Shino desistiu de dar lição de moral ao ver seu vizinho tão amuado. Não fez aquilo por satisfação ou para ver o outro triste. Queria só ter a intimidade preservada, e o som alto invadia seu espaço pessoal e destruía sua paz.

— Desculpa — ouviu o garoto revelar quando estava a um passo de sair do apartamento.

— O quê? — pensou ter ouvido errado.

Kiba olhou em sua direção e sorriu largo, mas cheio de culpa.

— O som alto. Fiz de propósito.

— Por quê? — a revelação surpreendeu o outro.

— Quer? — estendeu a bandeja com aperitivos na direção de Shino — Eu te explico tudo. Mas é meio constrangedor.

Shino declinou da oferta, mais interessado em ouvir as explicações do vizinho do que em comer sanduíches.

Kiba desviou os olhos, sem parar de sorrir. Suas bochechas coraram, fazendo Shino se lembrar de um dia em que chegou ao apartamento quando o vizinho saia, eles se encontraram no hall comunitário e o garoto tinha o rosto decorado com grandes triângulos vermelhos que, estranhamente, combinavam muito com ele.

— Eu só queria te ver de novo.

Shino saiu de suas divagações espantado com o que ouviu.

— Você disse que…?

Kiba pegou um dos sanduíches e enfiou inteiro na boca.

— Na primeira vez eu fui só cuzão mesmo. Pensei que não ia incomodar com o som, por isso eu liguei bem alto. Dai você veio reclamar no outro dia e… — limpou a garganta — Acho que o foi crush instantâneo.

— Ah — Shino não fazia ideia do que “crush” queria dizer. Mas não entendia metade das gírias usadas nas músicas que seu vizinho ouvia, então não fez muito caso.

— O síndico veio pedir pra eu baixar o som, daí eu expliquei a situação. Ele até me disse um “ganbatte” e prometeu que ia tentar acalmar os outros moradores...

As sobrancelhas de Shino se ergueram por trás dos óculos. O complô era mais elaborado do que esperava! Só diante de tal revelação a atitude conivente do sindico fez sentido!

Sufocando com o silêncio um tanto incômodo, Kiba alcançou uma das latinhas fechadas sobre a mesinha de centro, uma marca de cerveja popular, e estendeu na direção de Shino.

— Brinda comigo — pediu — Hoje é meu aniversário.

Alguma coisa acertou direto no peito de Shino, trespassando-o e atingindo seu coração. Em um futuro não tão distante, Kiba brincaria dizendo que foi o instante em que o cupido o acertou e Shino ganhou um crush.

Mas, naquele momento, comovido com o pedido quase pueril, ele aceitou sentar-se ao lado do garoto e pegar a latinha que ele lhe estendia.

— Quantos anos? — perguntou com interesse sincero, assistindo Kiba pegar uma latinha para si e abri-la.

— Dezenove — ergueu a latinha e estava a um passo de levá-la aos lábios para bem merecido e longo gole, quando Shino moveu-se feito um ninja e a tirou de suas mãos — Que caralho?!

— Álcool só a partir do ano que vem.

— Você é da porra da polícia, cara?

— Não. Parabéns pelo seu aniversário — não se comoveu com o drama. E apesar de não gostar de cerveja, deu uma generosa golada na latinha.

— Obrigado — Kiba agradeceu com um bico.

— Ano que vem você compensa.

— Pode apostar! — garantiu um tanto arrogante, antes de recostar-se no sofá e atacar os aperitivos.

Shino assistiu com certa diversão. Mal se lembrava da raiva inicial que o levou até ali. As palavras do garoto roubando sua atenção mais do que tudo. “Eu só queria te ver de novo.”

Observou o rosto jovial, que devorava sanduíches com uma fúria nunca vista antes. Kiba era um garoto bonito, de olhos selvagens, cabelos castanhos curtos, charmosamente bagunçados. Irradiava vivacidade e energia.

— Não precisa ouvir o som em alturas exorbitantes para me ver — Shino foi falando sem que pudesse evitar. A bem da verdade, não queria evitar — Pode ir na minha casa como um vizinho normal e conversar como uma pessoa normal.

— Posso? — perguntou incerto. Teriam as mesmas intenções? Tentou sondar a expressão de Shino, mas a indiferença era contundente e não dava pistas sobre o que ele sentia.

— Claro. É o que vizinhos fazem — apesar da afirmativa, Shino não podia se lembrar de uma vez sequer que convidou algum dos vizinhos anteriores para ir ao seu apartamento, desde que seu pai se mudou.

— Obrigado, Shino! Eu to adorando morar em Tokyo, mas às vezes é uma cidade bem solitária.

— Você não é daqui?

— Não. Vim do interior pra fazer faculdade. To me adaptando. É um desafio maior do que pensava — a afirmação final veio em um tom meio surpreso, meio revelador, como se só naquele instante Kiba percebesse aquilo.

— E o que está achando de Tokyo?

— É meio solitário, mas incrível. Incrível! — aquele incentivo foi como o de jogar migalhas de pão para uma carpa faminta. O vizinho mordeu a isca e deu início ao monólogo mais animado e detalhado que Shino já ouviu na vida.

A música que soava ao fundo, ele percebeu, agora era outra. Um arranjo menos agressivo, que de alguma forma espantosa, parecia mais uma indireta do que qualquer outra coisa.

_Só jogo o meu jogo  
E se você quer de novo  
É só dizer que tá afim  
Se der sorte essa noite eu passo aí  
Meu jeito é malicioso  
Faço gostoso  
É melhor você tomar cuidado_

E a noite estressante que Shino temeu ter, acabou de modo bem adverso, com ele bebendo três latinhas de cerveja cujo gosto não apreciava, enquanto ouvia seu vizinho narrar as desventuras de morar em uma cidade tão grande. E devorava sozinho os deliciosos sanduíches de sardinha, maionese e berinjela, mal se dando conta do passar das horas que passaram e trouxeram um novo dia.

—--

Na manhã seguinte, Shino saiu do apartamento do vizinho e foi direto pra cama, recuperar o sono perdido. Dormiu fácil, embalado pelas latinhas de cerveja meio quente que desceram suave durante o diálogo quase unilateral.

Então usou o que restou do seu domingo para pesquisar na internet algo que surpreenderia seu vizinho.

E surpreendeu, três dias depois quando a encomenda chegou e Shino foi bater na porta da frente, dessa vez não para reclamar de algo.

Kiba veio atender do jeito rotineiro: apenas de cueca samba-canção (as estampas de cobrinhas eram de gosto bem duvidoso. E duplo sentido evidente), rosto amassado cheio de sono. Os cabelos bagunçados davam vontade de afagar.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou antes de bocejar longamente.

— Parabéns atrasado — Shino estendeu o pacote, não demonstrando no rosto a ansiedade que sentiu.

Aquilo chutou o sono de Kiba para longe.

Ele pegou o pacote com os olhos brilhando. Os lábios sorriram largo, exibindo as presinhas afiadas.

— Posso abrir?

— Sim, claro.

E Kiba não pode acreditar. Tinha acabado de ganhar um headset de ultima geração, um aparelho preto com detalhes em cinza e vermelho exuberante.

— Caralho, Shino! Acabaram de lançar esse modelo — como todo lançamento de qualidade custava uma pequena fortuna. Se Kiba não vivesse com a corda no pescoço, gastando com aluguel, faculdade e sustento próprio, se daria ao luxo de comprar um mimo assim. Todavia, nas atuais configurações monetárias, a exuberância estava fora de cogitação.

— Agora pode ouvir suas músicas no volume de estourar os tímpanos sem incomodar ninguém — Shino explicou. Kiba chegou a entreabrir os lábios para agradecer, porém o outro continuou falando — Música é uma excelente distração, mas gostaria que viesse conversar comigo quando se sentir solitário.

Kiba piscou duas vezes, antes de ter certeza que entendeu o que achou que entendeu. Por fim sorriu tanto e pareceu tão feliz, que Shino teve a impressão abobada de um pequeno sol nascia naquele hall comunitário.

— Hn! Mas não vá se arrepender depois! Meus amigos dizem que meu jeito é muito exclusivo.

— Não sou homem de me arrepender das decisões que tomo — afirmou com toda certeza do mundo, dando a Kiba uma mirada tão profunda por trás dos óculos que fez o garoto corar sem jeito.

— Obrigado — conformou-se em agradecer com sinceridade.

Shino aceitou a gratidão e tudo o que veio com ela.

A convivência provou que ele estava certo. Não se arrependeu de trazer o vizinho barulhento para sua vida, pelo contrário. Até aprendeu a gostar de algumas daquelas músicas que Kiba passou a ouvir em seu apartamento (em um volume socialmente aceitável, que fique claro).

E Kiba aprendeu a gostar de música clássica, libertando-se do preconceito bobo de achar que instrumental era coisa de gente velha e enfadonha.

Foi Mozart, inclusive, quem serviu de trilha para o primeiro beijo trocado. Porém foi um tal “senta e quica” que os acompanhou na primeira noite de sexo.

A cultura musical nunca fez tanto sentido para ambos. Cada canção tinha sua ocasião e momento certos. E a partir desse entendimento, a relação que começou conturbada, entrou nos eixos, sempre acompanhada de uma trilha sonora digna dos filmes.

Os sons da felicidade.


End file.
